Lenny's Burgers
by SoulWriter101
Summary: In an AU where the Gambit never sank, Sara has to face the consequences of her fling with Oliver. Somehow, a run-down burger shop provides exactly the opportunity she needs. Valentine Gift for Thoughtsandlife on Tumblr.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.**

"Your sister will never know," Ollie had promised, smooth and reassuring.

It was a nice ideal.

Unfortunately, he couldn't have been more wrong.

Now, everyone knows, thanks to the horde of reporters that had been waiting for them when the Gambit docked.

Sara isn't quite sure how they knew where to look, but it doesn't really matter, because the damage is done.

Laurel hates her.

Her father hasn't looked her in the eye since she got back.

Not even a single friend of hers will pick up the phone.

She can't even step outside without a cacophony of "Why did you do it?" and "How do you feel, knowing you ruined Oliver Queen's relationship with your sister?"

Most days, she doesn't even try to leave the house, just locks herself in her room, watching movies and eating ice cream.

She's apologized to Laurel a thousand times, but to no avail. Not like she doesn't understand why, but the thought of living the rest of her life without Laurel-Her stomach churns, rebelling at the very idea.

By the end of three weeks, the walls seem to suffocate her, floral wallpaper staring back at her mockingly.

Briefly, she wonders if Oliver is just as miserable.

Probably not, she decides.

Most likely, he already has another girl on his arm, and the sister for backup.

Yep, she definitely isn't bitter.

She shouldn't be, anyway; It was her choice as much as his. Still, she can't help but hate him a little. In fairness, she hates herself just as much, so she figures it works out.

A knock on her door draws her from her thoughts, and she pauses "10 Things I Hate About You," wiping away the tears that seem to constantly burn her eyes these days.

"Yes?"

A small, childish part of her hopes to see Laurel, poking her head through the doorway, ready to forgive her and gossip about boys again.

Of course, life doesn't work that way, and it's Sara's mother that steps inside.

"Sara, darling… We need to talk."

Memories burn at her mind, of her dad saying the exact same words, disappointment coating his face. That was the only time he'd spoken more than three words to her since the whole ordeal: To tell her how disappointed he was in her for "Getting involved with that Queen boy. Honey, you broke your sister's heart. Mine, too."

She can't take another speech like that, and she knows it. Still, she forces out a response.

"About what?"

Biting her lip, her mother steps forward, settling onto the bed beside her.

"I have a new job." Of all the things she could have expected, this definitely wasn't even in the top ten.

"What?"

"As a teacher at Central City University."

Sara frowns, struggling to find her bearings in this conversation.

"We're moving?"

A deep breath.

A twitch of the eye.

Hands clasping tightly together.

She knows her mother's tells, and something is very wrong.

"Mom?"

"Sweetheart… I'm moving. Your father, and Laurel… They're staying here."

She can't breathe. It hasn't escaped her notice that things have been tense between her parents lately, especially since her father found out about her stop by the house, when her mother had found out everything. Still…. It isn't supposed to happen this way.

She can't have ruined everything that badly.

No!

"You and Daddy are…" Her voice sounds terribly young and helpless, even to her own ears, and she hates it, but it definitely reflects how she feels.

"Working things out," her mother interrupts firmly, reaching out and squeezing Sara's arm. There's something oddly comforting about the small gesture, as if the touch alone could chase away the nightmare she's created. "We just… We need some space, and time, to do that."

What about me? Sara wonders, but the words stick in her throat.

No matter.

The answer comes quickly enough anyway.

"We've talked it over, and we've decided that you're free to do whatever you want. If you like, you can stay here with Quentin and Laurel. But if you choose, you can come live with me in Central City."

Stay in the crushingly silent house that will only grow worse without her mother there to talk to her, or get away from it all?

She barely hesitates.

"When do we leave?"

It would be a lie to say she spends the first month doing much of anything but sleeping. In ways, it isn't so different from what she was doing in Starling, but she doesn't have to worry about running into Laurel on her way to the shower, or her father over breakfast.

Sometimes, she lets herself linger at the table, even eating meals with her mother when she gets the chance.

There's something peaceful about Central, nothing she can put her finger on, but it's slowly healing the ache in her heart.

One day, she steps outside, and when nothing happens, she goes for a walk. Just around the block, that day, basking in the fresh air and sunshine she's hidden from since… Well. Since.

The walks become a daily thing, venturing farther and farther from the little apartment her mother rented, while the woman in question is at work.

She's getting better, and she knows it.

Until she isn't.

It starts out like any other day, exploring the city she now calls home.

She's in a new neighborhood, one a little run-down, but still bustling with life. (So unlike the Glades, she can't help but think. Children play on the streets without fear, and one shoots her a wild grin, waving cheerfully before returning to a game of tag.)

Everything is so peaceful, she almost doesn't notice the women staring.

There are three of them, standing in the doorway of what looks like a convenience store, pointing at her and whispering amongst themselves.

Panic bubbles up in her chest. She knows those looks; they recognize her, or they're starting to, and soon, she'll have to face a barrage of questions she doesn't even want to think about.

She glances around, searching desperately for some sort of haven, and her eyes settle on a building to her right. The sign, claiming it as "Lenny's Burgers," is worn and faded, the paint is peeling, and the neon "Open" sign flickers weakly, looking no more than a few seconds from burning out entirely.

Not letting herself overthink it, she yanks the door open, disappearing into the shop.

The seats are all empty, and there's no one at the counter. Briefly, she wonders if the place is even actually open, or if no one thought to lock it when they shut down.

In the 50s, most likely, she muses, amusement flickering through her without consent. The checker-tiled floor, the red-cushioned stools, and the wooden counter all look like something out of an old movie. The jukebox in the corner, crooning out an unfamiliar song, doesn't help the ancient vibe.

She settles into a booth, probably red once, but now faded to almost white, and glances out the window.

No one.

Apparently, the women weren't interested enough to follow.

Her eyes drift shut as she exhales, taking a few steadying breaths.

"Hey, can I get you anything?" An unfamiliar voice asks, a tinge of concern in the tone.

Opening her eyes, she turns to the new figure: A waitress, if her outfit is anything to go by. She has long, dark hair, curious eyes, and a bright smile.

Ollie would love her, she thinks dryly.

"Get me..? Oh, right. I… I haven't actually looked at the menu," she confesses, and the other woman-Lisa, according to the plastic nametag-nods in understanding.

"That's fine! Can I get you something to drink?"

Sara hesitates, considering. If she's hiding out in the shop, the least she could do is actually get something.

"I'll take a water," she finally answers, and Lisa grins.

"Coming right up! And listen, I don't know if you're hungry, but I would definitely recommend a hamburger. I know it's kind of cliché, but they're Mick's pride and joy in life. Our cook," she adds, at Sara's apparent confusion.

Stomach rumbling, Sara nods gratefully. She hadn't actually realized she was hungry until now, but suddenly, she feels like she could finish off an entire Queen party's worth of food.

"Yes, please."

With one more grin, Lisa disappears back behind the counter, and Sara drops her face to her hands with a groan.

The women's faces are burned in her mind, mocking her and taunting her without pity.

It's like ripping off a scab too soon, the way all of the pain, the guilt, and the regret is bursting back to the surface.

All she can think of now is Laurel, tears in her eyes, asking her why. Why would you do this to me, Sara? Why? I thought we were family.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting," an unfamiliar voice drawls, from somewhere near her head. A man, for sure, and she _really_ isn't up for this.

"I'm _not_ interested," she growls, without bothering to lift her head.

There's a definite pause, before the man speaks again, amusement coloring his tone.

"Well, that's good. I try not to get involved with customers, after all. Never really ends well."

It takes her a moment to process the words, but when she does, she can feel the flush creeping up her cheeks.

"Sorry," she mutters, lifting her head.

Settled into the booth across from her is a man with short, dark hair, bright blue eyes, and a playful smirk. His hands rest lightly on a mug he must have brought to the table.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he says, waving a hand dismissively.

He's older than her, she realizes, noting the faint hints of grey in his hair. Still, she can't deny that he's cute, and any other day, she might have enjoyed the conversation. Today… She honestly just wants him to leave.

She clears her throat, tilting her head to the side, silently willing him to explain. His smirk fades to a soft but genuine smile, and he pushes the mug towards her.

"Lisa told me about you. Said you looked like you were having a rough day." Defensiveness rises up in her, but before she can tell him to mind his own business, something sad flickers in his eyes, and he continues, "Lisa and I have had a few of those ourselves. And we've learned something important."

If she has to listen to one more "helpful life lesson"…

"There's absolutely nothing that can't be solved with hot cocoa." The sadness is gone, replaced with an almost teasing expression, and she can't help but smile in return.

"Nothing?" She challenges, glancing down at the swirling liquid. The dark brown was muted with something white and fluffy, and she snorts in surprise.

"Are those… Mini-marshmallows?"

He nods, face turning grave.

"Cocoa isn't cocoa without the mini-marshmallows." He looks so ridiculously serious, a giggle bubbles up and escapes before she can stop it. He feigns a glare, but she notices the sparkle in his eyes that almost resembles pride.

"So, cocoa can fix anything?" She checks, and he nods. "Okay then."

She lifts the mug to her lips, (it's still warm, heat spreading through her fingertips, chasing away the chill of the autumn day,) taking a tentative sip.

 _Oh._

It's sweet, even more than she expects, and a perfect blend of cocoa, marshmallow, and something unidentifiable the makes her eyes drift shut.

"See? All better," the man announces, and she blinks, focusing on him once more.

He looks childishly smug, and in spite of herself, she grins at him.

"Definitely," she quips, before a thought occurs to her. "How did you even have time to make that?"

Shrugging, he replies. "A good chef never revels his secrets."

"I thought that was a magician," she shoots back, struggling to keep from laughing.

"Same thing."

She rolls her eyes, taking another sip of the (sweet, wonderful, heavenly) cocoa.

"I'm Leonard, by the way," he says after a moment. "Or as my wonderful sister insists on calling me, Lenny."

Lenny.

Lenny's Burgers.

He doesn't just work here, she realizes. He's the owner.

"I'm…" She hesitates. He hasn't shown a hint of recognition, and even now, he seems to be waiting for her to speak. He doesn't know who she is, and somehow, she doesn't want him to tie her to "Sara Lance, Oliver Queen's other woman." Still, the truth slips out without her consent.

"I'm Sara." If he recognizes her, he doesn't show it, just nods, tilting his head in greeting.

"Sara, pleasure to meet you. Afraid I have to be getting back to work."

"Yeah," Lisa teases, stepping around Leonard with a glass of water in one hand and a tray of food in the other. Sara congratulates herself for not jumping, as the woman continues, "You probably should. Otherwise, the boss might fire you. He's kind of a jerk."

"To be fair," he shoots back, "his top waitress is kind of a trainwreck." They share a fond smile, and Sara's heart tugs with memories of Laurel.

Pulling each other's hair, stealing each other's clothes, and coming up with the meanest names they possibly could, just to burst into laughter and hugs.

"Lisa, get her whatever she wants. Today, it's on the house." She pulls herself from her thoughts, frowning.

"No, I couldn't-" He brushes her off.

"I mean it, Sara. Like I said, Lisa and I had a few rough days of our own. If it hadn't been for a few generous people, we'd be in a very different place right now. It's our turn to pass that on."

With a final nod, he disappears into the back, and Lisa grins.

"Can I get you anything else?"

She comes back, of course.

There's something about the worn down shop that seems like home, and when she's there, she isn't lonely. Leonard, Lisa, and eventually Mick always take a little time to chat with her when she comes in, and slowly, they let her into their little family.

They do charge her for her meals after that first day, but anytime Sara walks in with her head hung low and her eyes watering, Leonard appears with a mug of hot cocoa he refuses to let her pay for.

Weeks turn into a month, and her visits start to become a daily thing.

She knows they consider her one of their own.

Still, the job offer comes as a surprise.

"We're looking for an extra set of hands," Leonard announces one day, before Lisa even takes her order. "You interested?"

She glances around the diner uncertainly. It's just after noon, their busiest hour, and there are exactly three people there besides her: An older man, sipping coffee and reading a paper, a younger woman, sitting next to him with her own coffee, looking at her phone, and a tall, slim man a few booths over that looks unnervingly familiar. Finally, Sara places him: Ray Palmer, owner of Palmer Tech. He's a billionaire, like Oliver, but not much of a playboy. Recently widowed, if she remembers right.

Three people.

Four, counting her.

She wonders, not for the first time, how they even keep their doors open.

Leonard follows her gaze, and chuckles.

"Granted, we wouldn't be able to pay you much, but… Lisa could use the help." The younger sibling rolls her eyes, stepping between him and Sara.

"And the company." Lisa adds, squeezing Sara's shoulder.

Sara hesitates a moment, but can't find it in her to refuse.

"It's been awhile, Professor! Where's Lily?"

It's-though she can't believe it-two months later.

Working with them is, without a doubt, the best job she's ever had. Low stress, high energy, and a close connection with employees and customers alike.

"A bit ill, I'm afraid," Professor Stein answers, drawing her from her thoughts.

"Oh, no!" As a bartender, she learned how to feign sympathy, but her concern here is sincere. Lily is bright, cheerful, and friendly, even as she discusses things miles above Sara's head.

"Only a twenty-four hour virus, or so she insists. Refuses to go to a doctor about it, of course." Her father, Martin Stein, is one of Sara's mother's colleagues. He reminds Sara a bit of the Absent-Minded Professor, and something tells her he'd like the comparison. "She has a bit of a stubborn streak. Gets it from her mother, I'm sure."

She hides a smile. She has seen him arguing before, after all.

"Of course. Well, I hope she gets to feeling better! What can I get you? Your usual?"

"If you please, Miss Lance," he nods.

Grinning, she disappears back into the kitchen.

"Mick, the Professor is here," she announces.

"Daughter?"

"Sick."

"Comin' right up." His voice is heavy with disgust. Stein always orders his burger on wheat bread, and Mick doesn't really think that counts as a burger.

The cook is a unique sort, she has to admit.

Mick reminds her, in ways, of a teddy bear. Just… An occasionally grumpy teddy bear.

"Don't worry, Mick, I'm sure Amaya will come by later, and order a real burger," Leonard's familiar drawl cuts in.

"She better," Mick grumbles, setting to work.

"Or what, Micky?" Lisa teases, appearing from the backroom with a mug of coffee and a grin.

Sara steps back as the two settle into their bickering, shooting Leonard an amused glance he returns.

"I think they need a time-out," she quips, and he scoffs.

"Wouldn't do them a bit of good, I'm afraid."

A warmth spreads through her, and she leans next to him, against the wall.

She's happy, she thinks, a touch curiously. She likes that.

No matter how hard you stare at it, you can't will a phone to ring, Sara muses.

She's been sitting in the office, tucked away in the back, for nearly half an hour, trying to work up the courage to call Laurel.

No luck.

Where does she even start?

 _I'm sorry I ruined your life. Want to have dinner sometime and catch up?_

She scoffs, her fingers dancing over the keyboard.

This is ridiculous, and her shift starts in-she glances at the wall clock-ten minutes.

"Everything okay?" Sometimes, she wonders at how he sneaks up on her so easily.

She used to pretend she was a ninja, hiding behind the couch, jumping out to scare her parents. The memory draws a smile from her. She's an awful ninja now.

"Not really. I mean, yeah, everything's fine," she hurriedly adds, when his brows furrow in concern, "I just… I miss my sister."

He relaxes a bit, taking a step toward her.

"Laurel, right?" He asks softly, and she pauses, combing through her memories.

"Yeah, how did you-" The reality hits her, even as the words slip out, and she swallows the end of the sentence. His expression is low and serious as he grabs a metal chair, scooting it closer to her.

"I may not be much for watching the news, Sara, but I'd never forget a face like yours." His words are teasing, but the meaning hits her square in the chest. All along, he's known. Shame fills her, and she drops her gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you." She murmurs, tracing absent patterns on the ground with the point of her shoe.

"Pretty sure 'Painful Backstory' wasn't on the job application."

"I know, but-"

"I'm adopted," he interrupts, and she pauses, thrown.

"Okay?"

He chuckles, but it isn't a happy sound, and she lifts her head to study him. He's avoiding her eyes now, watching her foot move across the floor.

"My father-my birth father-was a criminal. But that wasn't the worst of it. No, see, he wanted me to be like him. Lisa, too, once she was born. He tried to train us, and when we didn't learn fast enough… He punished us." Still refusing to meet her eyes, he pushes up one of his sleeves, revealing a patchwork of scars from his shoulder to his elbow.

Words stick in her throat, as she starts to reach out to him, then lets her hand fall back to her side. The phone lay, forgotten, on her lap, as she listens.

"He was arrested, of course. Idiot couldn't wait a week to sell the score." He scoffs, continuing, "The cop who arrested him was fresh out of the Academy, just married, and on the fast track to becoming detective."

He shakes his head, and clears his throat, as if trying to wash all of the confessions from the air.

"If Officer West hadn't adopted Lisa and I, we could have ended up just like my father. So, I get that there are some things you don't really feel like talking about."

His words hang in the air, and Sara struggles to breathe. Briefly, her mind flashes back to that first day, meeting him.

"Did he teach you how to make hot cocoa? The cop, I mean?" He blinks, before a small but genuine grin flashes across his face.

"No, I learned that one on my own. Have you talked to her at all since you moved out here?"

It takes her a moment for her to realize who he's referring to, even as he gestures to the phone.

"Not really, no. Before I left, she said some… Things. She was angry, you know, and I… I don't even know where to start."

She picks up the forgotten device, rolling it over it her hands.

"Start with 'hello,'" He says, and she'd think it was sarcasm, but his voice is dead-serious.

Could it be that simple? She opens the phone, pulling up Laurel's contact. Her finger hovers over the green button, and Leonard slowly starts to slip out of the room.

"Will you-" She hesitates, wondering if it's too much to ask. "Can you stay? With me? I just… I don't want to do this alone."

"You don't have to." He's by her side in an instant, a hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

She shoots him a grateful look, and presses "call."

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

She swallows hard, and he squeezes her shoulder reassuringly.

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

Of course Laurel isn't answering. Her eyes burn with tears, and she furiously tries to wipe them away with the hand not holding the phone.

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

 _Ring._

" _Hey, this is Laurel. Please leave a message after the-Sara, stop it!"_

Sara swallows a startled laugh, blinking in disbelief. They'd recorded that… A week before Sara went on the Gambit. She can't even remember what she'd been doing, why Laurel was screeching at her, but she's sure it was something harmless, like stealing her clothes, or her eyeliner.

Not her boyfriend.

"Hey, Laurel, I-" her voice catches, and she fights the urge to curse. Tears are trickling down her cheeks, and it feels like a lump has settled in her throat, blocking the words inside.

Leonard's hand grounds her, warm and steady, his thumb brushing back and forth on her shoulder.

"I just wanted you to know that-I miss you. And I'm sorry. And-I love you. Please, call me." She presses 'end call', dropping her phone back to her lap, and burying her face in her hands.

"Hey," Leonard murmurs, stepping around her, catching her hands with his own. "You did great."

She raises her head, eyes locking with his. He's so earnest, free of any of his usual sarcasm, and she can't help but smile in return.

"You really think so?"

He nods, squeezing her hands.

"I know so."

They fall silent, and for the first time, she notices how close they are. He's right in front of her, hands still clasping hers, and she can feel his breath on her face.

His eyes widen suddenly, and he lets go, clearing his throat.

"If you argue with me, I might have to fire you," he adds, eyes sparkling.

The moment passes, and she smiles, wiping her eyes. He hesitates, before telling her, "Lisa can work a little longer. Whenever you're ready."

She nods, and he disappears through the doorway.

Her hand goes to her shoulder almost absently, tracing the spot he'd held minutes before.

"What are your thoughts on lasagna?"

Sara blinks, fingers stilling on the ties of her apron.

It's the end of the day, almost a week since their moment in the office, and he's mostly been avoiding her since then.

Still, she considers his question, turning to face him.

"Depends on who's making it."

His hands are resting in his pockets, looking utterly relaxed, but she knows him better now. His shoulders are tense, and there's something in the set of his jaw that worries her.

"My father. Well," he corrects himself, "adoptive, but thee only one who counts." Apparently, her confusion shows on her face, because he continues. "He's making dinner for the whole family, and… He was hoping you'd join us. Lisa will be there, of course, and Mick always comes…"

He's nervous, she realizes, a grin spreading across her lips. Adorably so, if the uncharacteristic rambling is anything to go by.

It should feel like too much, being invited to her boss's family dinner, (especially with the memory of his lips inches from hers still fresh in her mind,) but somehow, her answer comes easily.

"I'll be there. Just tell me when and where."

His whole face lights up as he grins back at her, before schooling his expression into something a bit calmer.

"Of course." He grabs a notepad from his desk, scribbling down the details, and hands the note to her.

"See you then," he announces, and she realizes he's about to leave. She doesn't even consider her next words before they fly from her lips.

"Can you give me a hand with this?" She gestures to the apron, and he blinks, tilting his head to the side uncertainly. "Lisa tied it for me, and I can't seem to get it free."

He chuckles a bit at that, relaxing. "Of course." He gestures for her to turn, and she does, steadying herself when she senses him stepping forward.

She can't feel his touch, of course-can't feel much of anything besides the light pressure on her stomach, as he pulls the apron closer to himself-but she's all too aware of his warmth.

Finally, he steps back, and the apron falls in her hands.

"Thanks," she murmurs, and he nods.

"See you tonight," he answers, just as softly.

"See you tonight."

She likes his family, she decides.

It's larger than she expects, but each and every one of them greet her like they've known her forever.

His adoptive sister, Iris, actually flings her arms around her as soon as she sees her.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm so glad you could make it." She appoints herself Sara's hostess, grabbing her by the arm and introducing her to her brother, Wally, her father, Joe, and "Leonard's brother, Barry." Sara's a bit confused by that, but lets it slide, in favor of debating which seat she should take.

She ends up seated by Leonard, of course, but somehow, it isn't the least bit uncomfortable.

At least, through most of the meal. As they start to munch on dessert, (chocolate cake that positively melts on Sara's tongue,) Iris clears her throat.

"Seriously, Sara, I'm glad you came."

"Yeah," Wally jokes. "The way Len talks about you, I was starting to think he was making you up."

The chatter of the room falls silent, and Sara's uncomfortably aware of the fact that all eyes are now on her and Leonard, but all she can focus on are the words.

 _The way Len talks about you…_

"Wally," Iris hisses, and Wally has the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry! I didn't realize she didn't know-"

"Wally!"

"Know what?" It takes her a moment to recognize her own voice, shaky and thin.

It's ridiculous, really, especially after everything lately, but somehow, she's still blindsided.

 _He talks to his family about me._

 _Not just in passing, but enough for them to meet me with hugs, like they already know me._

 _And 'the way he talks' about me?_

Wally hesitates, clearly regretting the hole he's dug himself-and Leonard-into, but after a moment, sighs.

"Know that he's absolutely crazy about you."

Leonard's fork hits his plate with a clank, and Sara spares him a glance, even though she thinks she may pass out any second.

 _Crazy about me?_

She can't remember the last time anyone was crazy about her. With Oliver, she knows, she was just a tool. A way to sabotage his relationship with Laurel without actually dumping her.

Honestly, she can't even imagine what his family is suggesting, but his jaw is tense, and he's studying his plate, avoiding her eyes.

"I think-I think I need to go home." Her voice sounds hollow to her own ears, and it scratches at her mind that Leonard brought her here.

"I'll drive you," Lisa offers, and she nods gratefully.

She needs…. Lots of things.

Time.

Space.

For all of this to make sense.

She isn't the girl people go crazy about.

She's the one they settle for.

She's the one who stole her sister's boyfriend and broke up her family.

She's the one his eyes follow all the way out his door.

Somehow, work stays almost normal. Neither Lisa nor Mick bring up the disastrous dinner, though she can feel their eyes on her, wanting to say something. (Mostly Lisa's. Mick's not big on feelings talks, and Sara absently marvels at the fact that he has the most stable relationship of all of them; he and his girlfriend, Amaya, have been together for over a year, and Lisa's mentioned that he's started looking at rings.)

Leonard doesn't approach her, but he isn't exactly avoiding her, either.

He's lingering to the sides, waiting for her to deal with this on her own terms.

She knows he won't push, but she almost wishes he would, because she doesn't know what it'll take for her to process this, but she knows if he kissed her, she wouldn't stop him.

Still, he stays back, and she continues to wait for an unknown answer.

It comes in a most unexpected form: Laurel Lance, settled into one of the faded booths, when Sara starts her shift.

Her breath catches in her throat, tears already threatening to fall.

Laurel never returned her call, or sent as much as a text, and for a moment, Sara considers running back and begging Lisa to take this one.

However, Lisa has a date, and Sara's tired of running away.

She takes a deep breath, and makes her way to her sister.

Laurel's face is buried in the menu, and she's oblivious to Sara's presence, so Sara clears her throat.

"Welcome to Lenny's Burgers! May I take your order?" Her voice doesn't even crack, she notes, pride welling in her.

Laurel lifts her head, and for several seconds, Sara would swear her heart doesn't beat. Then, she nearly jumps to her feet, and Sara is engulfed in a warm, solid hug.

"Sara," Laurel… Sobs. There's no other word for it. Sara gives into her own tears, burying her face in Laurel's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers. "I never should have gone with him. I never should have-"

"Shhh, shhh, shh, hey, it's okay. It's okay."

"No!" She insists. "It's not! I-"

"I know. I know."

The two cling to each other, Laurel stroking Sara's hair, like she would when they were children, and Sara had a nightmare.

This feels sort of like that, like she just woke up from a bad dream, and reality seems too good to be real.

"Don't you hate me?" She breathes, and Laurel stills, pulling back slightly. (Sara has to fight a bit of panic at the action.)

"Of course not! You're my sister, and I love you."

And oh.

Oh.

Now she knows what she's been waiting for.

"Of course, I'm still mad," Laurel adds, unaware of her sister's revelation, "but I forgive you. I don't want to lose you, Sara. Especially not over Oliver Queen. He isn't worth that."

"He isn't," Sara agrees, a grin spreading across her lips without her consent. She surges forward, catching Laurel in another crushing hug her sister returns.

Finally, she pulls back, gesturing for Laurel to sit.

"So, tell me, what have you been up to? How's dad? Why are you in Central City? How did you find this pace?"

Laurel laughs, slipping back into the booth, shaking her head.

"Slow down! Okay, first off, dad's great. He wasn't doing well in Star City-" a tug of guilt settles squarely in Sara's stomach, but Laurel plows on- "So he's getting a job on the force here in Central. That's what we're doing here. He's going to be working with a… Detective West, I think?"

A laugh bubbles up from Sara's lips, a bit hysterical, but she doesn't care.

Of course.

Of course, out of all of the people her dad could have been assigned to work with, it would be Leonard's father.

"Wait, so, he's moving to Central? What about you?"

Laurel grins, grabbing her arms from across the table.

"We're moving here, Sara. We're moving in with you and move. If you're both okay with that," she adds, a touch uncertainly. "Dad's talking to Mom right now, and she said I could probably find you here, and-"

Sara doesn't squeal, but it's a close thing, as she stands, tugging Laurel to her feet.

"There's some people I want you to meet," she insists, nearly dragging her back to the kitchen.

Laurel follows, confusion etched across her face.

Everyone's in the kitchen. Lisa and Leonard are talking in low tones, as Mick puts something in the fryer. All eyes turn to her, curiosity flickering at the figure behind her.

She knows she should explain, knows she should introduce them and make some pleasantries, but Leonard is staring at her like-like he always does, she realizes, but she's ready now, and she can't-she doesn't want to wait.

Eyes firmly fixed on his, she takes one step forward, then another. He's leaning back against the wall, but now he rises to his full height, head tilting to the side cautiously.

"What are you doing?" he asks softly, a bit uncertainly. Instead of answering, she grabs his collar, pulling him down to her. Her lips press against his, and for a moment, he goes absolutely still.

Then, she tilts her head to the side, and his arms come around her, one hand sinking into her hair, as the other settles at her waist. His lips are moving almost frantically against hers, as if he expects her to vanish any moment.

"Apparently, I've missed a lot," Laurel quips, and Sara's face flushes, pulling back slightly. Leonard grins down at her, hope shining in his eyes, and she's sure she looks the same way.

"Leonard, Lisa, Mick, this is my sister, Laurel. Laurel… This is the rest of my family."

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading, lovelies! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
